


Things They Don't Talk About

by random_chaotic_cat



Series: Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Hop Wears Spikemuth merch, M/M, Musician Piers, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, They need more love, This pairing is cute, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chaotic_cat/pseuds/random_chaotic_cat
Summary: Hop and Piers are both drifting through life, a bit lost, a bit hurt. But they get through it, together.Literally just a super self-indulgent fic I wrote in my server and I feel like making other people happy rn soo...
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Series: Discord Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Things They Don't Talk About

Hop Dande spends most of his life trying to follow in his brother's footsteps, this includes by going to the same college. He not only got in easily, but two years early, and his teachers lamented him not majoring in something more useful than a basic Earth Science degree. He makes friends with his slightly older roommate Victor, who's there on a basketball scholarship. Hop tells Vic about his brother, famous all-star player for the Champions, Leon, and how he plans on becoming the star of their college team like Lee did. They're fast friends so Vic and Hop practice a lot before tryouts, like buds. But. Hop doesn't make the team. He, ever so depressed, just kind wanders around campus, not sure what he's going to do.

He wanders into the music department, he's better at directions than Leon, but if hes not paying attention he can get lost easy too, when he sees a slightly familiar face. The ex-coach of the Spikemuth Grunts. Hop had heard he retired, handing the team over to his sister (who was apparently crazy young but damn if she wasn't a force to be reckoned with)

Piers sees some kid in a basketball Jersey staring at him, and immediately gets pissed off. Someone else looking to pry into his damn life? He's having a bad enough day as it is. He sends the kid an icy glare, and smirks when the boy pales and runs off. Piers had come back to school in hopes of furthering his musical skills. Being a full-time coach of a state team (idk how basketball works shhh) hadn't left him with much time for it, and while rock would always be special to him, he was fond of the classical instruments as well. He didnt have time for fucking fanboys to bug him about something he didnt want to fucking talk about.

Hop's trying to make it through college mostly by himself. Leon's paying for half his tuition, thank you Lee for being rich, and hes on scholarship, but he needs food money to he gets a job at a nearby bookstore/cafe thing. It's nice, quiet. He's allowed to study when things are quiet and most the work is done.  _ It also helps hon avoid his suddenly famous roommate who was made first sting within just a few months but that's besides the point. _ He's trying to think of what he wants to do now. He can try out for the team next year but... If he cant cut it now, who's to say that he will by then...? Depressed and lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice that someone's been trying to get his attention for a good five minutes.

"Oi, are ye workin er not, ya blockheaded twat?!" Piers snarled. He didnt have the fucking time for this. He had a composition to work on, it was due in a week. He needed books, and coffee or someone, more than likely this dumbass at the counter that looked like someone had finally told him how stupid his hair looked, was going to die.

Hop jumped, blinking as he looked up at the customer... Oh shitfuck are you serious?! Another reminder that he was an epic failure. Hop's face went a bit red and he forced a smile, "Uh, hi! Sorry about that. Zoned out a bit, welcome to Campus Books, how can I help you?"

Piers raised a brow, examining the boy a moment. The smile he'd try to go for was more of a grimace, and he had bags under his eyes worse than Piers' own. But, it wasnt Piers' problem, at least he wasn't asking stupid question, "I have a few books m'lookin fer an if ye could get me a cuppa coffee, large, medium brew, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course, what books are you looking for, I'll help you find them." Hop was grateful for something to do, so long as his mind was working and body moving, he didn't have time to fret about what his mum and Lee would think when they found out he hadn't made the team.

Piers watched the boy move, tapping his fingers to a melody forming in his head, "...Anyone ever tell ya ya look like Undefeated Leon?"

Hop stumbled in his movements, catching himself on the counter before he could crack his face on it. He laughed, bitter and sad as he righted himself and finished up the guy's coffee, "Shockingly, no. Lee's always had that crazy mane of hair and been so damned muscular no one fucking believes he could have such a scrawny screwup of a brother."

Piers flinched at the venom in the boy's tone, a bit shocked. He'd known Leon had a kid brother, but he was supposed to be just a few years older than Marnie, not near college yet... Then again Marnie was sixteen and the coach of an GBL (Galar Basketball League) team, so skipping a few grades wasn't completely shocking. "Ah... Sorry? You uh... You okay, kid?"

Hop sighed and set the coffee on the counter. He shouldn't be trying to unload his issues on some poor guy that just wanted coffee, "I'm fine, sorry. Coffee's six forty-two."

Piers put a ten down and grabbed his coffee, taking a big gulp. The boy immediately tried to stop him.

"Ah-! It's really hot-!"

"Isn't coffee supposed to be hot?" Piers quirked a brow again, watching the boy's face turn a cute shade of pink, "R'lax, I have an eternally burnt throat. Doesn' bug me none. Ye said ye were gonna help me find my books?"

“Y-Yes, uh your change-" 

"Keep it. M'lookin fer these." Piers held out a scrap of notebook paper as the boy put the money into a jar below the counter. The kid took the paper, nodding as he scanned the titles.

"Oh, those should be over this way..." Hop mumbled, walking from behind the counter to the music section, vaguely aware of Piers following him as he pulled a few books from the shelves, "The last one is out of stock, but if you fill out a form I can hold a copy for you when we get out next shipment and give you a call..." Hop yawned, his exhaustion catching up, "Or you can try the bookstore over on south main."

"...You okay kid?" Piers took the books, growing concerned for the boy.  _ Damned brother instincts. _

Hop blinked and put on his best 'Leon smile', "Yeah I'm fine! Just adjusting to college life, yanno? Did you want the form I was talking about?"

"...Yeah. And do you know if there's some kind of notice board? M'lookin fer a roommate and need to post it somewhere... Less sketchy than Craigslist." Piers walked with him to the counter. He'd refused to live in dorms, but he wasn't keen on living by himself.

Hop thought a moment as he got out the form, he'd been looking for an apartment so... "...Would you mind if I took up that offer? I... don't get along with the roommate they set me up with, so I've been looking for a place, we can split the rent and I'll buy my own food and such."

"...Yer not some kinda creepy fanboy, are ye?" Piers filled out the form, eyeing the boy. Hop just rolled his eyes.

"Look, just because I know who you are doesn't mean I care. I want to get away from all things basketball." Hop sighed and rubbed his temple, "Just forget it, there's a notice board thing in the commons-"

"Gimme yer number." Piers took out his phone. Hop blinked and tilted his head, "...So I can text ye the address? Ye at least gonna look the place first, yeah?"

"Ah.. Y-Yeah. Um I'm Hop, by the way." Hop rattled off his number, face red as he added Piers to his contacts.

"You already know me. See ya 'round, little Hop." Piers paid for his books and left.

Piers let Hop come over the following Friday. They didn't talk much beyond setting some rules, no interesting upon each others space, don't leave dishes sitting around, clean up after yourself. Hop didn't let Victor know he was moving out. He just packed up his stuff and left, he didn't really have much. Hop dropped his stuff in the room Piers said he could have, a bit shocked to see a bed and dresser when there had been none just a few days before. He'd been prepared to sleep on the floor in his old sleeping bag, but he just shrugged it off as Piers being nice. They spent weeks barely speaking, having such wildly different schedules, but Piers would always be up late while Hop up early, so Piers would make Hop breakfast before going to bed, and Hop would force dinner into Piers hands before going to the library to study.

Its takes until Hop stumbles around the apartment one morning, head stuffy and full of cotton, with a fever and pale face for Piers to grow truly concerned. He had had a feeling the kid was overworking himself, but whenever he caught a glimpse of him he always looked cheerful, full of life... Piers refuses to let him out of the apartment, threatening to call Leon if Hop doesn't take his scrawny ass back to bed. 

Hop tries fighting him, but his vision blurs and he stumbles, falling into Piers, who is  _ not prepared _ and ends up nearly falling to the floor with an armful of pretty boy. Piers can't deny the growing attraction to the golden eyed spitfire, but he didn't plan to make a move on him either. He'd planned to let this... infatuation run its course and be done with it, like the ones before him. Piers gently helped Hop back to his room, setting Hop's bag on the floor and tugging off his shoes before tucking him into bed. Hop's ten different kinds of delirious, only able to know that someone is helping him and that someone smells nice and makes him feel safe. He curls into bed, breath a bit shallow and sweat beading his brow, weakly reaching out for the person, "Don't... Dont leave..."

Piers freezes for a moment before pulling his hand away. Nope, not happening. He shuts off the light and quietly closes the door, calling Hop's professors to let them know Hop would be out for the day. He then sets about looking for medicine, sighing angrily when he sees they don't have any. He'd much prefer to not have to go out but... The kid was miserable and needed it. Piers went to the store, glaring at anyone who so much as glanced at him, getting not only medicine but ingredients for soup that his mum had always made when he was sick. Piers returns to their apartment, setting everything in the kitchen before heading to Hop's room with a glass of water and the medicine. Hopefully Hop would be able to wake up enough to take it. When he flicks on the flight, the sight before him makes his freeze again, Hop was curled into a tight ball, sweating and crying as he shivered under his blanket. Piers had never felt like more of an asshole in his life as he kneels by the bed, brushing Hop's hair from his forehead. The whimpers coming from the boy cease almost instantly, a relaxed sigh escaping him. Piers sighs softly and gently shakes Hop's shoulder, propping him up a bit, "Oi, wake up a minute. Ye need to take some medicine."

Hop can barely open his eyes, not quite recognizing the voice but he knows that they're right, so he nods and drinks down the sickly sweet liquid thats pressed against his lips in one of the little plastic cups. He makes a face, and a very embarrassing whining sound, when a glass is pressed against his lips.

"Yeah, I know s'gross. Drink some water, kay?" The owner of the voice rubs Hop's shoulder as he takes a few small sips, turning his head when he's done. He hears the person sigh as they lay him back down, "Ye must be feelin' something awful if yer not chatterin' up a storm..."

They're right, Hop feels terrible. Like he's burning and freezing at the same time, his head pounding and his throat's all dry and scratchy and his stomach doesn't feel too good either. He feels so weak that all he can manage is a soft whine of acknowledgment, reaching for the hand of this kind person. He thinks he did it earlier, but the person left. To get him medicine, apparently. This time, when he reaches out, cold fingers lace through Hop's own and he sighs, curling around that hand. The cold of it felt so nice…

Piers stays with Hop a while, waiting for him to fall back asleep. He hums an old song his mum liked while lightly running his fingers through Hop's hair. Before Piers can finish the song, the kid's out like a light a Piers gently pries his hand away, leaving the water on Hop's beside table as he shuts the light off and leaves. He spends the next two hours preparing the soup, having to text Marnie for the exact instructions. He's made it many times, but it's been nearly two years since the last time and he doesn't want to mess up. Marnie, of course, notices and asks what has him so worked up. Piers just ends the call.

The next time Hop wakes up, he feels a little better, enough to stumble out of bed towards the kitchen. It smells good, is Lee coming home? Mum only cooks when Lee's home and-

"Go an lay yer ass back down." Piers snaps at him, scowling as usual. Hop remembers, he doesnt live with Mum anymore and Lee has no idea where he's living. Hops surprised he actually forgot that... "Oi, stop spacin' out an go lie down. I'll bring ye a bowl in a little while."

"...What time is it...?" Hop frowns, trying to peer around the older man at the time. Piers growls and turns, arms crossed and looking beyond pissed off.

"Go. Lie. Down. I told yer professors and yer boss tha yer sick, so stop frettin. An b'fore ye start yellin about bein fine, ya literally passed out in the front hallway."

Hop feels his face heat up in a way that has nothing to do with his fever. He's... Not used to being looked after like this, he knows Piers well enough now to know that the older man isn't actually angry, just concerned. Hop sighs and heads back to his room, gulping down the water beside his bed before picking up a book. Might as well study a bit.

Piers finishes up the soup and grabs the medicine bottle when he takes it to Hop's room, anger flaring when he's sees the boy trying to study. "An here I thought ye were s'posed ta be a smart lad. Put that fucking book down,  _ now _ ."

Hop flinches at the tone and sets his book down, avoiding Piers' gaze as the older man walks to the bed. He feels it dip under Piers' slight weight, glancing at him them. Piers is holding out a small plastic cup, filled with a sweet smelling red liquid. "Piers, I don't need-"

"Take the medicine, or I call yer brother." Piers' green eyes are narrowed in a glare. He's serious. Hop bites back a rude retort and quickly knocks back the medicine, wrinkling his nose as it goes down. Piers nods and holds out the soup, "Since ye apparently feel fine enough to hold a book, m'gonna assume ye can eat by yerself?"

"I'm not some kind of baby, you know." Hop finally snaps. Piers is always treating him like some kind of dumb kid, and it's really getting on Hop's last nerve.

"...No, yer not." Piers nods, gently putting the bowl into Hop's hands before walking to the door, "Yer a boy that was forced to grow up too fast."

The next two days work about the same way, Piers forcing Hop to rest and take medicine, while Hop grumbled and complained. Hop slept a lot, having fever induced nightmares until he would feel a cold hand hold his own, and a soft lullaby. They never talked about it.

Once Hop was finally better, Piers retreated to his room, intent on going back to how things were before. As it was, he'd written for different sappy melodies, all about golden eyes and sun kissed skin. He was falling, and falling hard, and he knew it was pointless. After the second semester, Hop would go back to the dorms and they'd probably never speak again. They weren't friends. They weren't anything but two people sharing a space for a short time.

Hop cant help but wonder if he did something to make Piers angry. Maybe he was annoyed with having to take of him for a few days? Hop resolves to make it up to him, doing extra chores around the apartment and trying different recipes for food to see what Piers likes best. Until, Piers snaps at him for overworking himself again and yanks him away from a sinkful of dirty dishes, pushing him towards the lazy chair Hop often falls asleep in.

Eventually, winter break rolls around. Neither of them go home, and they don't talk about why. Piers video calls with Marnie everyday, but Hop only texts one word answers to Leon. They're mostly silent company for each other, sitting in the same room. Maybe one reads while the other watches TV, or Hop plays games while Piers writes new songs. It's comfortable. Nice. They don't talk about it. 

And then, the heat in their building goes out. They end up huddled under blankets together whenever they're in the livingroom together, just watching movies or reading like they usually do. They don't talk about it. Piers learns that Hop likes tea more than coffee, and will make him a cup whenever he gets up to make his coffee. Hop learns that Piers is always cold; cold feet, cold hands, he even jokes once that maybe Piers has a cold heart. Piers just rolls his eyes and shifts away from Hop.

Piers thinks it was Hop's way of complaining that he's too close, and Hop thinks he made Piers mad. They don't talk about it.

Eventually, they fall asleep on the couch together one night, leaning against each other and squished close for warmth. Piers is, shockingly, the first to wake up. When he does he's a bit confused but... It feels nice, to be this close to someone, to be this close to Hop. He doesn't move away, he doesn't wanna wake Hop, but he gently runs his fingers through Hops hair. He'd seemed to like it when he was sick, and Hop sighs and nuzzles his hand in his sleep this time too. It makes Piers smile, warm and soft... Damn, he'd really fallen for this boy...

"Ee... Lee..." Hop's voice shatters any hope in Piers heart as the boy keeps nuzzling his hand, "M'sorry.. Failed..."

Piers just... Just keeps running his fingers through Hop's hair until he feels him relax again. Carefully, slowly, Piers moves away, laying Hop down on the couch comfortably and tucking the blankets around him tightly. Getting a few extras to make sure Hop stays warm, before retreating to his room. He spends a while working on a new song, plugging his headphones into his amp so he doesn't bother Hop with the sounds of his bass. Its... not a happy song. He sings, softly, sadly, a song of heartbreak. Of goodbyes, of letting go.

Hop wakes up a while later, feeling a bit too warm and very lonely. He blinks away the sleep and looks around. Oh. He fell asleep on the couch... He heard singing from Piers' room, padding over quietly and pressing his ear to the door. The song he heard brought tears to his eyes, he'd never heard someone sound so... So lost, so sorrowful. It hurt, it hurt so badly, to know someone had hurt Piers like this. That Piers... That Piers loved someone so deeply. Hop blinked as a realization came through. Oh. Oh he liked Piers. He pressed a hand over his mouth to stifle a sob as he retreated to his room, burying his face in his pillow as he cried.

They don't talk about it. They stop sitting so close to each other, but still always get drinks and prepare each other's favorite foods. When school starts back up, they fall back into their old routine, a bit closer, but so much more distant.

Piers confides in Marnie, and Marnie tells him to stop being such a wimp and talk to Hop. Really talk to him. Hop calls his old friend Gloria, and she gives him similar advice. They don't talk. They're both a bit too scared to do anything more than the small gestures of kindness they're used too. Hop listens to Piers when the older man tells him not to work himself too hard and Piers spends less time holed up in his room. 

Eventually though, everything has to crash and burn.

Piers comes home one day and hears shouting. Two voices, Hop's and another man. Familiar. Piers frowns as he opens the door, but he doesnt get two steps in before hes slammed against a wall.

"Who the fuck are-" Leon stops, face in a snarl that honestly? Scares the living shit out of Piers, "...Nezu? What the hell are you doing here?"

"...I live 'ere. Yer brother's me roomie." Piers says dryly, eyeing Leon with a rather bored expression despite his terror, "Don' s'pose you'll let me go now?"

Leon does, glaring as he crosses his arms and watches Piers shed his boots and coat. Piers wonders why his life is the way it is, but figures that this was bound to happen. The tension between Hop and his family was painfully obvious, and had he been anyone else he probably would have interfered sooner. "Why, exactly, are you living with my brother?"

"...I don' like livin' alone an he answered me ad." Piers shrugged and sat on the couch, sparing a glance at Hop, trembling in his chair. Piers guessed it was more from anger than fear. "Ain't done nothin, if tha's what yer worried bout."

"Then why hasn't he been answering my calls?!" Leon growled, shooting a concerned look at Hop, "Why didn't you come home for Christmas?"

"I was busy with work, Lee. Not everyone can take time off whenever they want." Hop snapped at him, "Piers hasn't done anything! He's helped me a lot and-"

"Cut the bullshit Hop! This isn't like you-!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Hop stood, tears in his eyes as he shouted at his brother, "Just- Just leave,  _ Leon _ , I don't want you here!"

Leon stands there, shocked, mouth opening and closing. Piers sighs and stands, moving between them, "I think it best ye leave fer now, Leon."

"You stay out of this-" Leon glares at Piers, Piers cuts him off. "I'd rather not call the police on m'roomie's brother. Ain't sayin ya gotta stay gone-"

"Piers-" Hop tries to cut in but Piers lightly puts his hand on Hops shoulder, shaking his head.

"But ya gotta leave now. Take a few days, calm down. Think about whatcha wanna say, without the yellin, okay?" Piers stares Leon down. They're both older brothers, they both love their siblings. Leon narrows his eyes, examining Piers a moment before for nodding, leaving without another word.

Piers waits until the door is shut before sighing and looking at Hop, "...I don' s'pose you'll tell me why I was almost attacked in me own home?"

"...I... I was supposed to... I wanted to be just like Lee and- And make the team and..." Hop's eyes filled with tears and he looked away, not wanting Piers to see hin cry, "And I couldn't. I failed and- And I couldn't tell him and he's probably so disappointed-"

Piers cuts Hop off by pulling him into a tight hug, squeezing him gently, "Why d'ya gotta be like Leon? Ain't nothin wrong with how ye are."

Hop is surprised but the hug, but he's so touch starved at this point that he clings to Piers as he bursts into full blown sobs, babbling about how he's not good enough, that everyone always likes Lee more and most his friends were only his friends because Lee was famous and how even their mum loved Lee more. He tells Piers damn near everything that's been hurting him, how his roommate had been such a cool guy and how Hop had really wanted to be friends, but Victor was... Victor was like Leon, shining so brightly that Hop was left behind in the shadows.

Piers listens, just holds him and listens, rubbing his back and gently leading him to the couch. He doesn't say anything, not until Hop's crying cries down, and when he does his voice is soft and soothing. "Hop, ye don gotta be a little Leon, ye don gotta be anythin but yerself. People that care fer ya will love ya regardless. I think, tha Hop is much better ta be 'round than Leon." Piers rests his cheek on Hop's head, still holding him close as he closes his eyes, "The Hop I know is a smart lad, he's good with people an willin ta put his all inta helpin anyone tha asks. Kind to a fault, hardworkin ta the point of neglectin his health. His presence is calming and he's a damn good cook. An if there's anyone tha can't appreciate tha? They're a fuckin moron an don deserve ta be around ya in the first place."

Hop sniffles and nuzzles his face into Piers' chest, clutching his shirt tightly. He... Hes never had someone speak so kindly of him before, "D-Do you... mean that?"

"I don say things I don mean, Hop. You should know that by now." Piers huffs, placing a feather light kiss on Hop's head, "Do ye want some tea?"

Hop's face goes red as he nods, letting Piers get up and watching the older man go to the kitchen. He.. He really likes Piers... "...Thank you."

"I was going to make coffee anyway, cold as a witch's tit out there." Piers wrinkles his nose, shivering, "Fuck, I forgot ta pick up a heater on my way back-"

"No for... For the hug and... Um.. For being so kind to me, these past months." Hop blushes more, fidgeting with his sleeves a bit.

"...I care about ya Hop, ain't gonna let you just be miserable when I can help ya, at least a bit." Piers doesn't look at him, pink dusting his pale cheeks. Hop smiles a little, and quietly sips his tea when Piers comes back. They put on some movie that neither over then have ever seen, sitting close under a blanket.

They don't talk about it.

Valentine's rolls around, but neither frets over extravagant gifts. Piers just gets a movie Hop said he wanted to see and Hop makes Piers' favorite dinner. They don't talk about it, or they way they fall asleep on the couch more. They don't talk about how Hop asks to sleep with Piers, for warmth of course because neither ever remember to get a heater and the buildings heat is still out. They don't talk about how they wake up tangled together a lot. They just dance around each other, wanting to be closer but too scared to try.

Piers thinks Hop is just lonely, craving someone to be around. Hop thinks Piers sees him as a sibling, for he dotes on Marnie in a similar way.

Spring rolls around, and warmth along with it. The building is warm enough that neither can justify sleeping in one bed anymore, but they do it anyway, not acknowledging why. They spend less time together, unless it's studying in silence. Hop hums along to Piers' songs, and Piers helps Hop with his papers. Spring break comes and Hop heads home. He's spoken to Leon, a little, and they agreed that Hop would come home for one week of his break. Hop complains the entire time he's packing, and Piers listens without saying much, as always. He tells Hop everything will be fine, and takes him to the train station, giving a small wave as Hop's train pulls away. It's warm now, but when Piers goes back to their apartment, he cant help but think it's never felt so cold.

Hop texts Piers a lot, sending pictures of him and his friend Gloria, complaining about everything and nothing. But things are better. He sat down with Lee and had a real talk, about everything he'd been feeling. About how he's decided to become a teacher instead, wanting to help people. He tells Piers how Leon hugged him, saying how proud he was that Hop found something he really wanted to do.

Piers is happy for Hop, and he tells him as much. Marnie decided to drop by for a few days, so he tells Hop about that, about being dragged around with her to different places in the city. Neither of them says how much they miss each other. How they worry that the other wont need them as much anymore.

When Hop comes back it's late, Piers is playing some weird handheld instrument on the couch. Hop likes it, it sounds pretty and always puts him to sleep. Piers is so into the song he's playing he doesn't notice Hop come in, and Hop and help but smile and quietly close the door, slipping off his shoes before padding over and blowing on Piers ear. 

Piers shrieks, flailing and falling off the couch as Hop cackles, "Gah-! Ye cheeky little-!" Piers cant help laughing along with him as he gets up, ruffling Hop's hair, "Welcome back, ye brat."

Hop smiles and throws his arms around Piers in a tight hug, nuzzling into his chest a bit, "I'm home."

Piers' face turns red as he slowly wraps his arms around Hop, holding him just as tight, "...Yeah, welcome home Hop."

They toss Hop's bags into his room before collapsing onto Piers' bed, cuddling close with shy smiles. Just before Hop dozes off, head resting on Piers' chest, Piers presses a kiss to his forehead, "Missed ya, luv."

Hop wakes up, Piers idly playing with his hair as he scrolls through his phone, rolling his eyes with a soft snort, "Fuckin selfie maniac..."

Hop smiles softly and yawns, not moving from his spot squished up against Piers, "Good morning."

Piers' hand drops from his hair and he looks at Hop with a raised brow, "Mornin. Ye slept in a bit taday."

"Mmm, comfy. Didn't sleep very well while I was gone." Hop shrugs, smiling up at Piers. He doesn't know if... He dreamed the kiss or not, but it has him feeling fuzzy and soft.

"Sounds shitty. Budge over so I can make breakfast." Piers rolls over Hop out of the bed in a practiced movement, intent on putting this into their file of Things They Don't Talk About.

Piers can feel Hop's eyes on his as he leaves the room, and he cant help but feel like a mouse caught in a cat's gaze. He pushes the thought from his mind and sets about making peach and cream pancakes, knowing they're Hop's favorite. He wonders when he started doing things just because Hop liked them, like pinning his hair out of his face and letting the younger man braid his hair after a shower. He shakes it off. Things like that will probably end now that Hop's on good terms with his brother again. Piers knows that he's not exactly... most people's type, and he usually doesn't care. But this is one of the rare times he wishes he were more like Raihan and less... Like himself. Moody, gloomy, skin and bones. Rough around the edges, with a sharp tongue.

Hop waits a few minutes before following Piers to the kitchen. He watches the older man cook for a while, entranced by his fluid movements. They dont talk while they eat, both still a bit sleep addled. But when Piers turns to wash up the dishes, Hop gathers his courage and wraps his arms around Piers' middle, buzzing between his shoulder blades. He feels Piers stiffen slightly, but just hugs him tighter. "I missed you, Piers. I missed you a lot."

Piers cant think of what to say, but his hands tremble as they set the dishes down. He feels Hop nuzzle his back again, and he laughs, soft and surprised, "I... I missed you too, Hop."

"...You called me something different before." Hop mumbles into his shirt, "I liked the other name more."

Piers manages enough room to turn around, holding Hop close to his chest and bending down to whisper in his ear, "I missed ya too, luv."

Hop smiles and tilts his head up, slowly moving to close the distance between them. Piers cups his cheek, his hand cold but gentle. Their lips barely brush... When someone starts pounding on the door. Just like that, the spell is broken, and they jump apart. Piers clears his throat and goes to answer the door, "...The fuck do ya want?"

"That's no way to greet your best pal." Raihan places his hand over his heart, acting oh so wounded, "I cant come and see my favorite moody musician?"

"...No." Piers slams the door, locking it before the idiot on the other side can force it back open, "Give it up, Rai. M'not playin anymore."

"Piers, come on mate, you cant quit at the peak of your career!" Raihan pounds on the door again. Piers ignores him and flops onto the couch, rubbing his temples, "...I'll be back tomorrow, and you're going to talk to me."

Piers snorts and tips his head back, eyes closing. He should have known that that moron would hunt him down eventually and try to drag him back to the courts. He hears Hop slowly shuffle into the living room, settling beside him. 

Hop doesn't speak, just leans against Piers and hums one of the older man's songs. Piers calms after a while and lays his head on Hop's. They don't talk about why Raihan had shown up, and they don't talk about what happened in the kitchen. They just cuddle close to each other, and turn on a movie they've both seen a million times.

Hop makes sure to keep Raihan out, telling him Piers had gone to visit Marnie before Piers got up the next day, and threatened to call Leon if Raihan didn’t leave his building for good. Luckily, the man had a healthy fear of his biggest rival and left.

Spring break ends, and they return to their dance. Exams loom on the horizon, and the two frantically help each other study, often not being able to spend time other than sleeping together. They have so much to talk about, but theres never any time. They're scared. Scared that when the year ends, they wont have enough reason to see each other again. Scared that once summer comes, the other will move on from... Whatever this is. So scared.

They don't talk about it. They don't talk about how they cling to each other when they have the chance, or how they randomly drag each other out, to get lunch on a free day or just to get out of the apartment for a bit.

Eventually, finals are over. Everyone on campus celebrates, throws parties and so on. Piers and Hop neither one are the partying type, but Piers brings home a couple bottles of different kinds of alcohol, making an elaborate dinner and drinks that are so good the alcohol cant be tasted.

They can both, to Piers' surprise, hold their liquor very well. Hop sees his face and laughs, explaining how he and his friend Gloria would sneak out to look at stars and drink during their last two years if highschool.

Piers cant help but feel a flair of irritation at the mention of his friend, but he just drowns it in his drinks. The night goes on, the two get tipsier and tipsier, just on the edge of actually being drunk. The alcohol gives Piers courage he knows he doesn't have, and he finally asks.

"Tha girl... Gloria. Ya've known'er a long time." Piers avoids eye contact as he talks, deciding that the ceiling looks very interesting. Hop's long made himself comfy, his legs slung over Piers' lap, "Seem fond of'er."

"Been bestfriends for ages, the two of us." Hop is happy. They never really talk like this, and Piers feels much closer than usual, "Shes like, my favorite person."

"She is, huh?" Piers huffs a bit, irritation flaring again, "Why don ye ask 'er out then? If she's as fond o'ya as you are 'er, she'll agree ta it."

Hop cant help giggling, Piers' accent gets so much stronger when he's had a couple drinks. "You're cute."

"I ain't cute." Piers rolled his eyes and looked over at Hop, "An ye didn answer me question. When ya go 'ome, why don ye ask out tha friend o yers?"

"Mm, cuz m'gay, for one thing." Hop giggled again and finished the last of his eighth drink, "And I like someone else."

"...Do ye now?" Piers raised a brow and looked over at Hop, cautiously hopeful, "An jus who might the lucky bloke be?"

"Hmm..." Hop grinned and slowly crawled into Piers lap, effectively straddling him, "My roommate. He's reaaaallly sweet and caring, and so cute and sexy... It's not fair, he walks around in tight shirts and small shorts..."

Piers blushed and slowly placed his hands on Hop's waist, a slow smirk spreading as he felt Hop shiver, "Tha so? Why 'aven't ya made a move on 'im then?"

"I dunno if he wants meee~" Hop whined softly and wrapped his arms around Piers shoulders, pressing their bodies close together, "Do you want me, Piers?"

"More than ye could imagine, sweet boy." Piers all but growled as he closed the distance between their lips, lightly tracing his tongue across the seam of Hop's mouth. The soft moan Hop gave as he opened his lips was one of the best sounds Piers had ever heard, and the slow way Hop slid his fingers into Piers' hair was going to drive him mad. The musician groaned as their tongue tangled together in a heated dance, a trail of saliva connecting their lips when they parts for air.

"P-Piers, I... I want more please~!" Hop's high pitched whine, the way he started to rut his hips against Piers own was intoxicating. He was inclined to agree but...

"Sweet thing... We can't." Piers sighed and cupped Hop's cheek, "Trust me, there's nothin I want more righ' now, but we're on the wrong side o' sober fer it. Want ye ta be clear 'eaded when ye beg fer me."

Hop whined pitifully and looked up at Piers with big, pouting eyes, "But I want you... Wanted you for so long Piers..."

"Then ye can wait one more day, hm?" Piers gave him a soft peck on the lips, "I promise, if ye still want me ta'morrow, we can do whatever you want, however much you want. Okay luv?"

Hop pouted and nuzzled Piers' hand, "...Fine... Does that mean no more kisses too...?"

He was entirely too adorable, and Piers caved, kissing him with fierce passion that he'd kept locked away for months. Piers drank up Hop's whines and moans hungrily, his hand slipping from the boy's cheek to his hair, pulling him even closer. The older man groaned as he felt Hop start grinding against his arousal.

Piers lightly pushed Hop away, panting heavily as he gazed into those golden eyes, half-lidded with lust, "Hop, we can'-"

"J-Just like this, please Piers, please~" Hop whined and continued moving his hips, "Please, please, this is e-enough for n-now~"

Piers groaned and bit his lip, trying to thing but... His thoughts were too clouded, both with desire and alcohol. He grabbed Hop's hips and pulled the boy flush against him, his hips jerking up to meet Hop's own, "Fine, you want me so bad huh~? Can't even wait one more day~?"

"Yes, yees, I want you, want you so bad~" Hop moaned and met Piers for and open mouthed kiss, tongues twining together as the two ground their clothed dicks together, too gone to care anymore.

Hop's head was fuzzy with pleasure and alcohol, he'd never felt so good in his life and he wanted so much more, letting out needy whimpers as Piers held his hips, guiding his movements, "Piers, Piers, Piiiers~"

"Ye got such a pretty voice, luv hearin' ye say my name." Piers growled, his hands slipping from the boy's hips to his ass, squeezing the plump flesh lightly as he placed soft kisses along Hop's neck, "Yer perfect, so damned perfect Hop, ye drive me crazy. Makes me wanna  _ wreck _ you."

Hop moaned and gripped Piers' shoulders tightly, tipping his head back to give Piers more room as his movements turned a bit frantic, "Y-Yes, please Piers, I want you please~"

Piers groaned and bit down on the side on Hop's neck, sucking a dark hickey onto his skin, smirking when he felt the boy seize up and tremble, a loud moan of Piers' name spilling from those sweet lips as Hop hit his peck. Piers gently rocked his hips against Hop's, letting him ride his orgasm out as long as he could before whimpering from oversensitivity, "Good boy~"

Hop panted heavily, resting his head against Piers' shoulder. He was still trembling, and now his boxers were all sticky but the haze was slowly clearing from his head as he slowly placed a kiss on Piers' cheek, "Y-You haven't f-finished yet..."

"Unlike a certain someone, I can wait till tomorrow." Piers chuckled and stood, holding Hop in his arms as he slowly stumbled to his (their) room.

Hop wanted to protest but he was so tired... He let Piers help him into a clean pair of pajama pants before curling up in their bed. He dozed in and out for a while before Piers finally laid down behind him, rolling over so he could nuzzle into the musician's chest, "G'night..."

Piers pressed a light kiss to Hop's forehead, "Night luv."

Piers wakes up, head aching, mouth dry, and cold. Hop's gone. Not... Surprising, he's always an early riser but Piers had hoped... Well. He'd just hoped. He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking. He closes his eyes again, he can hear Hop padding around the apartment, attempting to be quiet. Cute. Piers knows he cant stay in bed much longer, he has a gig later in the day, so he gets up and heads to the bathroom for a quick shower, a way to let Hop know he's awake with actually speaking to the boy. By the time he emerges, his skin his pink from the heat and the hot water is gone. He carefully works on drying his hair, figuring Hop either won't want to or will have left.

Hop is leaning against the kitchen counter, chewing on the skin of his thumb. He's nervous, more so than usual than when he's around Piers. He looks up as Piers walks into the livingroom, hair down and still damp, slowly working his long, pale fingers through it. He hasn't seen Hop yet, so the boy clears his throat. Piers pauses a moment, glancing at him, curious and surprised. 

"U-Um...." Hop feels his face heat up, the way Piers had looked at him last night giving him a shiver, "G-Good morning?"  _ Why did that sound like a question?! _

"....Mornin'." Piers raises a brow slowly. He waits for Hop to say something, anything, and Hop can tell but... It all dies the second he opens his mouth, and he sees something fade and die in Piers' eyes, "...We don' 'ave ta talk about it, if ye don' want too."

And Hop  _ knows _ that that's the last thing Piers wants, because his accent flares up when he's upset about something, but Hop just... Looks away, embarrassed and guilty. He knows he's hurting Piers, but dammit he  _ doesn't know what to do. _

"....." Piers looked at Hop a bit longer before letting out a soft sigh. He slowly worked on braiding his hair, something to keep him occupied while he spoke, "Fer what it migh' be worth... I meant the things I said. I want ye, I like ye, a lot. Yer smart an kind an tha most adorable guy I've ever met in me life. Ye don' gotta say anythin, ye don' gotta... try an spare me feelin's er nothin jus... Jus know tha I really care bout ye an... And we can go back ta 'ow we've been, an... Next year if ye wan ta be roomies again, I wouldn' mind." Before Hop could say anything, and Piers didn't think he would anyway, he picked up the guitar he had sitting by the door, "I got a gig taday, so m'skippin breakfast. See ya later."

Hop watched Piers leave, face red and heart pounding. He... He was such an idiot. By the time his brain caught up to what just happened and he ran to the door, Piers was already gone. Hop groaned and held his head in his hands, squatting down on the floor. Why had he been so scared? Why couldn't he just say something?! This required drastic measures... He needed to call Marnie.

"...Yer both fuggin stupid." Marnie's exasperation was plain in her voice, even if her expression never changed. Hop frowned at the screen of his phone, opening his mouth to speak but Marnie cut him off, "Ye shoulda been talkin' wit each other bout all this ages ago. Fuggin. Stupid. Morons. Did ye munch neva teach ya ta talk about yer feelin's?"

"...Not... really..." Hop grumbled, face a bit red, "...What should I say?"

"The fuc ya askin me fer? They're yer feelins. Just tell'em 'ow ye feel, plain an simple." Marnie rolled her eyes with a huff, "...Go change inta somethin more... Spikemuth like an go ta 'is gig."

"But-"

"Jus' do it ye dumbass." Marnie hung up without another word, leaving Hop to his own devices. The boy groaned and let his head thunk onto the counter top. He knew she was right, at least about the whole talking things but... He was gonna screw it up and Piers would hate him and they'd never see each other again and Hop would die old and alone because he's the biggest idiot to ever live.

Eventually, Hop goes digging through Piers' closet, looking for something that would look... Semi decent on him. He ends up pulling on a pair of small, ripped up ink and black shorts a crop top with the emblem of Piers' band, and a spiked black jacket Marnie had left when she stayed over break, paired with the combat boots Piers' had gotten him as a joke for Christmas. He borrowed some of Piers' makeup, just some black eyeliner and some mascara. He didn't dare look in the mirror, he knew he'd chicken out if he did. He squared his shoulders, grabbed his phone and wallet, and headed out the door. Marnie had texted him the address, it wasn't too far of a walk. By the time he got to the small club, he could hear the music blaring through the open door. Luckily it was a place where students from the college got in free, no matter what year they were.

Piers in on stage, singing his heart out, sweat on his brow as he plays his guitar seemingly effortlessly drawing sound from it. He's thinking of Hop as he plays, as he usually does these days, his song vaguely about the ways Hop drives him crazy, how badly he wants him to scream his name in ecstasy, how his eyes turn to liquid gold when filled with desire. He doesn't actually see Hop until the boy is right up by the stage, staring up at him with wide, awe filled eyes. If not for how much he's practiced, Piers probably would have stumbled, in his song, but he's a pro so he finishes it out, panting for breath by the end. He looks at Hop, going a bit pink as he takes in the boy's outfit. Spikemuth suits him well... Piers grins, wide and feral, watching Hop shiver a bit as he opens his mouth and starts singing again, voice lower, more sensual. The song is less vague, painting a clear picture of a gorgeous boy with sun kissed skin a honey gold eyes, hair the color of violets and a laugh to beautiful it makes the heart stop.

Hop's face was  _ burning _ as he watched Piers on stage. He was like a completely different person, open and wild and free. The Piers Hop knew was quiet and reserved, shy smiles and soft glances. This Piers... This Piers was fierce and passionate, screaming at the top of his lungs with no care for what anyone thought. Hop... Hop just about  _ swooned _ , it was so hot and he loved it. He... He loved Piers, he really did. And he was going to tell him, the second this concert was over and he had the chance he was going to tell him, and kiss him and... And  _ drag him home _ for what he promised.

Piers doesn't know why Hop is there, but he doesn't really mind. He finishes his set and goes up to the VIP area, setting his guitar carefully into its case and against the wall before grabbing a VIP band and back to the main area. He chuckles at the way Hop is hovering around the other fans, waving him forward and gently slipping the band onto his wrist before leading him past security and back to the VIP area. He doesn't say anything, just sits down and waits, looking at Hop with a raised brow.

Hop is nervous, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. He finally knows what he wants to do but he doesn't know how and Piers is looking at him with those eyes of his and-

"Is tha Marnie's jacket?" Piers tilts his head, smiling a bit. Hop blinks and lets out a small, embarrassed laugh. Piers knew how to make everything feel okay...

"Yeah... Sorry for borrowing your stuff without asking, I didn't have anything 'Spikemuth like' so I uh... Raided your closet." Hop scratches the back of his neck with a bashful smile, "H-How do I look?"

"Gorgeous as 'ell." Piers' mouth twitches into a ghost of a smirk, and it sends shivers down Hop's spine. Piers notices, because of course he does, and chuckles softly, "...Why are ye 'ere, Hop? Ain't yet kinda place."

"I... I need to talk to you." Hop gulps, feeling his face heat up as he turns his gaze to the floor. "A-About last night and what you said earlier..."

Piers looks at him, eyes narrowing a tad bit, "...I meant it, an I won take it back. If it bothers ye then-"

"No-!" Hops head snaps up and he holds himself back from hugging Piers, whose voice has a tremble to it now, "That's not it-! I-I want to... To answer. I um..."

Piers closes his mouth, waiting. Hop thinks he looks like he's bracing himself for a punch in the gut, and to makes him want to cry. "Piers I... I um... IthinkImightloveyou?"

Piers blinks a few times, a bit shocked and very disbelieving as he stands up, "...Say tha again. Slow, this time."

"I... I think I l-l-love you...?" Hop trembles slightly as Piers gets closer, staring up at the older man with wide eyes.

"Again." Piers growls, yanking Hop closer by his waist, and fuck the exposed skin there is so warm and soft.

"I think I love you- Mmmn-!" Hop's words are cut off by Piers mouth, the musician's tongue easily slipping into his mouth and ravaging it, leaving the boy dazed and breathless when Piers pulls back enough to rest his forehead against Hop's. 

"I lov ye too, Hop." And when Piers smiles, Hop thinks it outshines Leon's bright grin, shining like the sun come out from behind thick clouds, and Hop giggles and lightly kisses his nose. They both laugh, quiet and warm in their little bubble. They still have somethings they need to talk about, but all they want to do now is go home and be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can follow me on twitter @aclockwork_cat  
> See you soon~


End file.
